


Damn it Mari

by makabaka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka/pseuds/makabaka
Summary: Never trust or believe a Mari Ohara





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

The second years had to do some errands after school so practice had been postpone and Dia took the opportunity to get some student council done. Fifteen minutes had passed when someone opened the door and came in. Looking up from her work and saw that it was her younger sister, Dia greeted Ruby with a small smile.

“Do you need anything- RUBY WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR MIDDLE FINGER UP!?” Dia shrieked when she saw her younger sister randomly sticking her right middle finger up at her. Does Ruby even know what the meaning of the middle finger is? Seeing Ruby with a panic look on her face told Dia that she doesn’t know.

Sighing, “Listen, I’m not mad at you, Ruby. What you did just caught me by surprised,” Dia said trying to keep to her voice calm, trying not scare Ruby anymore.

Ruby relaxed a bit seeing that Dia is not mad at her, but she is still nervous because she doesn’t know what she did was actually bad or not.

“Where did you heard about the middle finger?” Dia asked

Ruby tensed a little and started fiddling her fingers, “M-Mari-san told me something she learned from living aboard. S-she said in America, kids stick their m-middle fingers up at their closest friends or siblings whenever they see each other. I-I thought it was something good, s-so I thought I come in and greet you.” Ruby answered the best she can without crying.

Dia snapped the pencil in her hand, she should’ve known.

“MARIIIII!,” Dia yelled.

Mari was outside of the student council room, clutching onto her stomach from laughing too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of when I took a shower around midnight the other night, but didn't have the time until now. Also, I'm avoiding three papers I have to do to rip.
> 
> Another thing, I don't remember if Ruby uses chan or san or doesn't use honorifics for the upperclassman, so I used san. And, I assumed that Mari went to the US for abroad, since she's half Italian-American. They just never mention where Mari lived for abroad.


End file.
